Her Quest Begins
by tim333
Summary: A look at the opening of chapter Five of Dragon Quest/Warrior IV with a female hero named Ivy. A village is assembled to protect a Hero, and a young girl's life falls violently apart.


A/N: I wrote this for my DQ marathon thread on the GameFAQs Dragon Warrior(NES) board; it seemed to hold up well enough on its own to upload as a fic. Enjoy.

Not long ago, an Angel came down from the Heavenly Kingdom of Zenithia and bore the child of a mortal. This child was Ivy. Soon after her birth, it was forseen that only she would be able to save the world when a malevolent force came to desire its destruction. Reasoning that this evil, too, would forsee her heroic destiny and seek to harm the child, a small group of people left their former lives to dedicate themselves to her protection. They left their friends, neighbors, professions and in some cases families without a word. While they wanted to be able to say something - anything about the reason, the risk was too great. Though they suffered, these noble people knew nothing they ever did would be as important as protecting the future Hero.

The Hero's protectors built a secluded, secretive little village in which she would grow to adulthood. There was a long and passionate debate among the protectors on the subject of whether they should tell the child who she was, but they finally decided it would be best for her if they did not until she reached adulthood, reasoning that such a burden would be too much for a child to bear and grow up properly.

So Ivy grew up knowing only her tightly-knit village. She was never allowed to leave, but she never felt trapped. What need had she to leave? She was safe and happy there, and had all she could need, as far as she knew. The villagers played their parts so well she never had a hint of suspicion parts were being played. Her assumed parents raised her with genuine love, and she and her best friend Celia were as close as sisters through too few years of dreaming and the adventure that was growing up even in this confined setting. From the little girl whose charms melted the hearts of once-solemn Protectors, Ivy grew up tall, strong, beautiful and all too fast. Seamlessly, the old man who taught her how to read became her magic teacher, her neighbor who always made her laugh with practical jokes her jocular but firm trainer in the art of fighting. And the time fast approached...

Ivy is a good-natured kid who's surprisingly selfless for someone who, though subtly, has been the main focus of everyone she knows for her entire life. She's got a good head on her shoulders and a good heart knocking in her ribcage, but she's totally unprepared for the harsh, alien world into which she is about to be thrust. Soon, she will meet strong and resourceful people who want to help her. Soon, she will find the courage to stand against a fearsome Evil. But now...

Now...

Stop. Look. Listen.

You don't know anything about heroes, villains and prophecies. You know it's lunchtime on a spring day in a quiet mountain village.

There's Ivy. She doesn't look like the hero in the picture. She's a radiant young woman, only just no longer a girl. Her only possessions are an old copper sword and a few plain cloth sets of clothes. She's got the rugged hands and thick arms of someone accustomed to farm work. She can run, jump and climb trees with the best of them, but a hero? Are you sure you've got the right person?

Mother has told her to bring lunch to her father, but she meanders around the village a while - there's no rush. She's got all kinds of time. She says hello to the village guard, and is a bit surprised by his reply - it's less friendly than usual, and is he looking at something off in the distance? It's soon forgotten, though, as she heads over to pepper the Outsider with questions again. Ivy is deeply curious about the outsider - she's seen only a few in her lifetime. Against her usual habit, she wonders why...

"After Lunch, Ivy, I'll teach you the spell of Zap," said old Morris, her tutor, as she passed him on the way to her father.

"Okay, Morris, I'm looking forward to it." She wasn't, particularly. It's not that she was lazy, she just preferred to relax after finishing her gardening chores and dream in the shade, feeling the fresh grass beneath her feet as she leaned against a broad oak. Honestly, what does she have to learn all these spells for anyway? The old man always says it's important, but he never says why. Celia was always better at magic than her, anyway - she much preferred fencing.

"Lunch service," she chimed at her dad, handing him his plate.

"Thank you, my dear," said the kind-faced old man. He stopped her before she could leave. "Ivy... you're already 17 years old. I want you to remember to always be righteous and strong, whatever happens."

"Um... okay, dad. I will." She felt a little bit uncomfortable. Sure, her dad had said stuff like that to her lots of times, but it had never sounded so urgent. Was something unusual about to happen? She tried to put it out of her mind as she headed back to her mother.

Now there is a sharp scream, strained, short of breath, coming closer. It splits this tranquil universe like a poison arrow. The poison will spread with alarming speed, turning this world into the world to come in a matter of minutes. It starts now.

Ivy looked up. It was Nick, who had gone out for supplies. "The monsters have found the village! They'll be here any minute!"

Ivy looked off into the distance. She could barely make out some awful shapes. As they began to resolve themselves, she became afraid and tore her eyes away. Monsters? She had seen monsters before but never anything like that...

Before she knew what was going on, she was being pulled from her chair and led through the village. They were almost running, now. Like a relay she was passed from one person to the next, being told that she has to hide, and something about making her into a Hero? Everything was happening so fast she had no time to process what she was told. Now there was a terrible noise, growing louder and louder...

Watch Ivy. Look at her, her face a mask of terror and panic. Her head swims with confusion. This will be our hero.

Her father approached her and told her they were not her true parents, and that she must hide. Before she could even say "What?" she was yanked away again, down into the cellar. The noise was unbearable now and she thought she heard a man screaming.

Only when her fighting trainer pulled her into the secret chamber behind the false wall in the cellar did Ivy find her voice. "What's going on? What did Dad mean that-"

"There's no time! Listen, the monsters are here to kill you, do you understand? You're a threat to them!"

A furious mix of fear, confusion and anger boiled over in Ivy. "Me?" she shouted. "Why me?"

"You were born with a hidden power. Only you can defeat Evil. It-"

The muffled sound of an explosion shook the ground above. Dirt fell from the ceiling.

"Escape! Survive!" he shouted as he ran out, and was gone.

Celia came into the room, and Ivy's heart ran hot with relief. "Oh, thank God," she started, but the expression on her friend's face stopped her.

"Ivy, I've always looked at you as my little sister... I enjoyed growing up with you." She began to prepare a magic spell. "Don't worry," she said, "I won't let them take your life." To Ivy's astonishment, Celia became her exact double in appearance.

"Celia... Celia, no!"

The mirror of Ivy smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Ivy..." And now she too was gone, sealing the wall for the last time behind her.

Ivy collapsed in the corner, too afraid to move or even cry, as the terrible noise went on and on. Outside, the protectors fought a losing battle valiantly, but even as they died, they won.

At the end there was an awful shriek, and everything stopped except for Ivy's heart, which was beating so fast she felt like she'd die.

She heard the monsters celebrating. "We've done it! We've killed the Hero!" She bit her lip to suppress a sob, so hard she drew blood.

Why? Why had they never told her?

After all was silent for a long time, Ivy cautiously emerged from the cellar. She yelped involuntarily at what she saw.

The village was utterly destroyed, leaving only scorched earth. There were no bodies - in a world where magic could resurrect, it was prudent to burn them.

She couldn't look at it. She ran. She ran as fast as she could until she couldn't see it anymore.

Her quest began.


End file.
